The Beating and The harp
by AliceHales
Summary: Charlie is always drunk and now he beats Bella. The only people who know are Carlisle, Esme, and Alice she has little flashes about what happens . But when things go to far will they be able to help her.
1. The Beating

Chapter 1

The Start

B Pov

No matter how hard I tried he never stopped. I didn't know how many stories I made up to tell why I was battered and bruised, even more ever day, but I knew that the teachers didn't believe me but they never knew the real reason. No one knew. There were only 2 people in the world who knew who gave me those cuts and bruise, Mr. Cullen, my weekly doctor, and his wife Esme. She only knew because she cared for me like I was one of her own.

I hated to see the hurt in her eyes every time Charlie came to get me from the hospital, that's if I couldn't drive. It makes me feel better to see the love and care she gives me. All of my friends know something is wrong, but they can never figure it out.

Charlie, my father, is the man who cares for me, or CARED would be the better word. Ever since my mom left him, he became a drunk and now he blames me for her leaving, so I get beaten every day. Some days are worse than others. Today was a really bad day.

He decided that since I went to school that day I did something wrong. When I got home he just started yelling at me.

"Where have you been you Bitch!" Charlie screamed when I walked in.

"I was at school?" it sounded like a question, even to me.

"Why were you there?! Being the slut you are!?" he spat at me. Like I was a misbehaving dog.

"What? No! you know I'm not a slut! I'm your daughter I thought you would think better of me!" I said. What did he think I did at school.

"Oh, I know what you are!" with that he took an empty beer bottle( the glass kind, they really hurt trust me) a beat my face with it, while he kept going on about how no one will ever love me and that it was all my fault.

God why did he always blame me for everything.

Its truly not my fault that my mom left him. While he beat me I just laid on the floor of the hall crying and screaming in pain. That just made him hit harder.

Once he was done with round 1, he left me lying on the floor in front of the living room. I was bleeding very badly from a wound in my head. But all I could do was cry softly, hoping he wouldn't come back.

Just then I remembered something Esme once told me. "When ever you need our help just call." Then I remembered that I had her number in my phone.

When I went to get it, it felt like a bowling ball had crushed my hand. Charlie must have broken it, I thought to myself as I painfully got my phone out. Dialing Esme's number didn't take long but it sure as hell hurt!

It rang only twice before Esme's sweet voice answered.

"Bella is that you?" she asked frantically.

"Yes." was all I could say. My head hurt so badly.

"My God! What has he done now!?" she said, horror filling her voice as she heard the pain in mine.

"I don't know. But I do know I am bleeding really bad." I said in a hushed whisper so Charlie won't hear.

"My god." She said again. "I'm sending Edward and Emmett to come and get you." I heard her say to someone that they needed to get me.

"No, I just need someone to explain that I went to school to learn, not to be a slut." I heard her gasp at my word.

"He thought you went to school to do that. Bella, sweetheart. I think I can hear the blood. We need to get you out of there." She said. I knew she cared a lot about me. So maybe leaving for a day or two won't be so bad.

"Okay. But how will we get Charlie to let me leave?" I asked, really wondering.

"Who said anything about asking?" she said in a mischievous voice.

"Bella! Who are you speaking to?!" Charlie yelled as he walked into the hall for round two.

All I could do before he smashed my phone was say Help Me as loud as I could. In the next minute my face was kicked so hard, I lost my hold, and fell into unconscious.


	2. Reasoning

Chapter 2

Reasoning

B Pov

I could feel someone shaking me. I just guessed that it was Charlie waking me up so he could beat me some more. But something was wrong; it didn't feel like I was still on the hardwood floor of the hall, it felt like I was on someone's bed. But I still refused to open my eyes.

Who ever was shaking me just shook me harder. Then I heard Esme's voice in my ear.

"Sweetheart? Your safe now. Charlie can't and won't hurt you. Come on you need to wake up." She said and hearing her voice I finally opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my house. Or even the hospital for that matter.

"Wha, where am I?" I stuttered. Afraid of what might happen next.

"Your at my house." Esme said.

I turned my head to the left a little and I saw her. She looked like she was about to cry tears of joy form just seeing me wake up. Really I loved her like that mother I never had.

"Why am I here?" I asked. She had often asked me to stay at her house whenever she knew Charlie would be home and madder than usual. When it was a slow day at work, or when something to big for him to handle alone happened he took his frustration out on me.

"Well, when Edward and Emmett got there they said that Charlie was just beating the tar out of a bloody unconscious body. When they got you here both of them had a look of pure terror on their faces." She looked so scared as she went on. "It was a face that I have never seen on either of them. I was afraid you were dead."

After a moment she looked slightly relived.

"But that doesn't explain why I am here and not at the hospital or something." I was getting really upset and confused that she wasn't answering my question.

She looked slightly embarrassed when she spoke.

"Bella when you got here Carlisle said that it wasn't safe for you at home or at the hospital. So I begged him to let you stay here. But I had a good reason to keep you here Bella. Charlie could easily do something to get you back home, he could kill you Bella." She looked so scared by her own words.

Just then I realized I was in a lot of pain. It shocked me that I didn't feel it earlier. I could tell that my face was showing the pain I was in.

Esme took one look at my face and yelled.

"Carlisle, you need to get in here!" she looked so worried and scared.

Carlisle came into the room so fast I didn't see him until he was hovering over me, looking for anything that could be hurting me. When he spoke he sounded really urgent.

"Bella, I need you to tell me what hurts." He looked so serious that it took me a moment to remember how to talk.

"It…, it really hurts on the left side of my stomach, my right hand is really painful, and it feels like someone is shoving hundreds of knives in my head." I said as the pain grew and grew.

I thought I would pass out just from that.

He quickly pulled the sheets down and I realized I was still in the same clothes, but they were covered in blood.

He looked at my side to find that I had broken glass all over my left side, and some were pretty deep. When he looked at my head he gently picked it up. But when he looked at the wound he dropped my head back on the pillow. It was really soft but when I hit I quietly cried out in pain.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I..." he paused for a minute which really scared me, but when he spoke again I just wanted to cry.

"I never thought Charlie would be evil enough to break a picture frame glass and shove it in the wound in your head."

He sounded so shocked but I couldn't focus on him after that. All I knew was that my own FATHER wanted me dead.

Right there, in front of all of them I broke down, I couldn't help it. With all that I have been though this one little knowledge pushed me over the edge. I couldn't stop crying, even if I tried.

After a few minutes of this two guys walked in. Esme was still with me and when she saw them come in she juts looked back at me.

The smaller of the two, in my opinion, was the cutest. He had reddish-brown hair that looked almost bronze. The other one was really big. He had dark curly hair. With a build like that, I think anyone could have been afraid of this guy. For some reason both of them looked slightly familiar. I tried to remember them through all of the tears but I couldn't. I just laid down on the unfamiliar bed crying my eyes out.

Slowly the bigger one of the two started to walk over to me. I was stilling crying when he came sit on the edge of the bed, right next to me.

"Hey Bella." He said, there was a strange look in his face like the look some little kids have after watching a horror movie. All I did was cry a little less. He looked a little better after I was crying only softly to myself.

"Are you okay Bella?" he really looked worried about me. I guess it wasn't only Esme who cared.

All I could do to answer his question was nod. He smiled when I said I was okay

"Carlisle told us about your injures and we wanted to come see if we could make you feel better." This time the other boy, still at the door, spoke.

"Yah! I hope you don't mind us keeping you company." The one sitting next to me said.

"Yes that would be great!" Esme said.

I jumped. I had forgotten she was there.

"I'm okay with that." I said in a weak voice.

Esme smiled warmly at me "Bella, I going to go see Carlisle. Would you mind being alone with the boys?" she looked worried to leave me alone.

"It's okay Esme, you can go." I tried to speak louder, and I did, but not by much.

"I'll be back soon." She kissed my check before she left. After she walked out the guy still at the door came to sit where Esme was.

"So do you know who we are?" the bigger one asked. A grin on his face.

"Not really. I swear I saw you somewhere but I can't remember." I admitted.

"Well then. I'm Emmett." He said. Then he pointed to the boy across from him, on my other side.

"That's my brother Edward. We are the ones who got you out of the house." The boy named Edward looked down, as did Emmett.

It was hard to look at the sadness growing on their faces.

"Hey. Don't get upset. I'm okay aren't I?" I asked trying to get them happy again.

I think it worked


	3. AN SORRY

**Authors Note!!!!**

**I really need your input to my stories!**

**If you want the stories to go I need at least 20 reviews for each! **

**I have 4 reviews for bedtime stories, and 7 for the betting and the harp!**

**I need 20 for each story to post up the next chapter!**

**Come on I really want yall to hear what I have to say!!!**

**Love ya!,**

**Alice hale**

**(its my real name, no lie)**


End file.
